The present invention relates to a combine harvester which includes a reaping section with a conveyor having a width smaller than that of the reaping section and a threshing chamber with the conveyor disposed forwardly of the threshing chamber. The threshing chamber having a threshing drum rotatable about a transverse axis with respect to the harvester body, so that the harvested or cut stalks are fed substantially to the center entrance of the conveyor.
The combine harvester of this type has already been known as is disclosed in British Patent Publication No. GB 2057240A.
However, in such a combine harvester in which an operation block comprising an operation section, an engine and so forth, is disposed or arranged on the side of the harvester body which includes the above mentioned threshing chamber and a separating section disposed rearwardly thereof, the operation block is so constructed sometimes as to project outwardly from the width of the above mentioned reaping section.
Such arrangement, therefore, causes difficulty in realizing compactness of the harvester body and further the projecting block likely damages the stalks standing on the field.